Boo-Boo Bear
Boo-Boo Bear is a Hanna-Barbera cartoon character on The Yogi Bear Show. Boo-Boo is an anthropomorphic bear cub wearing a purple bowtie. Boo-Boo is Yogi Bear's constant companion, and often acts as his conscience. He tries (usually unsuccessfully) to keep Yogi from doing things he should not do, and also to keep Yogi from getting into trouble with Ranger Smith Yogi Bear - often saying, "Mr. Ranger isn't gonna like this, Yogi." It is not readily apparent whether Boo-Boo is a juvenile bear with a precocious intellect or simply an adult bear who is short of stature. However, in the episode "Cub Scout Boo-Boo", Yogi tries to persuade Boo-Boo to become a Boy Scout. Boo-Boo declines the offer, but Yogi corrects him by saying that he will be joining the "Cub Scouts", which Boo-Boo would obviously accept. History Hanna-Barbera appearances Boo-Boo is a bear first appeared along with Yogi in the "Yogi Bear" segment of The Huckleberry Hound Show in 1958; when Yogi was given his own series in 1961, Boo-Boo went with him. Boo-Boo Bear Filmography Since then, Boo-Boo has remained at Yogi's side through almost all of the Hanna-Barbera series, movies, and specials in which Yogi appeared, the only exceptions being Yogi's Space Race and Galaxy Goof-Ups, in which Boo-Boo's place was taken by a new character named Scare Bear. Boo-Boo's classic voice actor was Don Messick who also voiced Ranger Smith. Other appearances * Throughout the 1990s, Boo-Boo (voiced by Jeff Bergman) usually appeared with Yogi in various Cartoon Network commercials and also bumpers. * In the Dexter's Laboratory episode "Chubby Cheese", an animatronic Boo-Boo can be seen on stage playing the trumpet with other Hanna-Barbera characters. * Boo-Boo appears in the I Am Weasel episode "I Am My Lifetime" voiced by Tom Kenny. * Spümcø has made a few parody cartoons starring Boo-Boo and other characters from the original Yogi Bear series, starting with 1999's Boo Boo Runs Wild. In this half-hour tale, Boo-Boo's nice-guy persona is heavily satirized with him simply being repressed by all of Ranger Smith's rules and regulations, and finds him regressing into a primal state, complete with typical bear-like urges and mannerisms. He was voiced by John Kricfalusi. * Boo-Boo appears with Yogi Bear in The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy episode "Here Thar Be Dwarves!", voiced by Tom Kenny. He later appears in the episode "Irwin Gets a Clue" as one of several Hanna-Barbera characters to be run into by Hoss Delgado's truck. * Boo-Boo appears in the Yogi Bear feature voiced by singer/actor Justin Timberlake. In the film, he has a pet frog-mouthed turtle named Turtle, and must help Yogi save Jellystone (and Turtle) from Mayor R. Brown. * Boo-Boo appears with Yogi Bear in the Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law episode "Death by Chocolate," and in other episodes in cameos. Portrayers From the time of the character's debut until 1994 in his last performance as Boo Boo in Yogi the Easter Bear and Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights, the character was voiced by Don Messick who died in 1997. In the Yogi Bear film, the character is voiced by singer/actor Justin Timberlake. Scott Innes performed the voice Boo Boo along with Yogi Bear in At Picnic, Forest, and Honey Lesson. Animated media Television shows * The Huckleberry Hound Show (1958-1960) * The Yogi Bear Show (1961-1962) * Yogi Bear & Friends (1967-1968) * Yogi's Gang (1973) * Laff-A-Lympics (1977-1979) * Yogi's Treasure Hunt (1985–1986) * The New Yogi Bear Show (1988) * Wake, Rattle, and Roll (1990–1991) * Yo Yogi! (1991) * Boo Boo Runs Wild and A Day in the Life of Ranger Smith (1999) * Boo Boo and the Man (2000) Films and specials * Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! (1964) (singing voice by Ernie Newton) * Yogi's Ark Lark (1972) * Casper's First Christmas (1979) * Yogi's First Christmas (1980) * Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper (1982) * Yogi's Great Escape (1987) * Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose (1987) * Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears (1988) * The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound (1988) * Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration (1989) * Yogi the Easter Bear (1994) * Arabian Nights (1994) * Yogi Bear a live-action/animated film released in 3-D on December 17, 2010 (voiced by Justin Timberlake) Video games * Yogi Bear: Great Balloon Blast (2000) * Yogi Bear: The Video Game (2010) See also * List of Hanna-Barbera characters * List of Yogi Bear characters * Yogi Bear (disambiguation) * The Yogi Bear Show * The New Yogi Bear Show * Yogi's Gang * Yogi's Treasure Hunt * Yo Yogi! References External links * Don Markstein’s Toonopedia – Yogi Bear at Toonopedia * The Cartoon Scrapbook – Profile on Yogi Bear Category:Yogi Bear Category:Fictional bears Category:Fictional anthropomorphic characters Category:Hanna-Barbera characters Category:Television sidekicks Category:Child characters in television Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1958